sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Thordemar Emberfell
Thordemar is a Sin'dorei Gladiator Warrior and one of two surviving sons of the Emberfell family. He is currently an Duskward of Thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. Appearance A rugged and solid-bodied elf, Thordemar most notably wears his long platinum locks in a tall ponytail with swaths of hair feathered around his face. His brows jut like whiskers and are almost always furrowed in thought. Both his nose and chin are square with fine, chiseled lips between them. I prickly goatee continues to grow from his chin. Keeping with the family's interest in fire, Thordemar enjoys wearing armor and clothing that depicts emblems and attributes of volcanoes, fire, flames, or burnt material. Fire is attributed to passion and action, ideas Thordemar wishes to show the world about himself and his family. Very rarely will you ever find him in anything but a warm color scheme. Personality Despite lingering guilt, bloody experiences, and generally depressing things surrounding his line of work, Thordemar expresses a colorful and humorous take on the world around him. While he is serious when he needs to be, he definitely has a hard time keeping a straight face off duty. Years of fighting along the less civilized peoples of the Horde have desensitized him to what Sin'dorei culture deems crass. The simplest things amuse him and he finds the most interesting out of the most ordinary. One could say he has a very short attention span and sometimes struggles with anger issues. One could also say that he's not the most skilled to handle social situations but having lived through humble beginings, he is as genuine as genuine can be. Thordemar has a very deep connection with creatures in the world of Azeroth and finds ways to befriend and tame some of the most reckless of beasts. Thordemar also has a habit of getting into mischief when off duty. And yes, he was one of the two knuckeheads that crashed a mammoth into a Frostfire caravan. His behavior, while reckless, seems to always result in a lesson learned and a funny story to tell. History Thordemar was born to Rhandelen (father) and Selea (mother) Emberfell on a quaint homestead in the Eversong Woods. His father was a journeyman blacksmith for the king's army and his mother, a spellbreaker of Silvermoon and former Quel'dorei front-line warrior. Both lived humble lives, serving the kingdom and raising their family. Thordemar shared a childhood with his only younger brother, Felo'thore Emberfell. The two boys had many differences but enjoyed each others company when they needed it most. Their parents worked long hours in the city and the boys often stayed home alone during their younger years. With the secluded location of their home, the forest provided plenty of adventure for the young elves while closely monitored by the family's wyrmling. As he grew older, Thordemar developed a natural interest in the sword and his father recruited him as his apprentice in the city. There, he learned the many techniques his father developed over the years in the art of shield making as well as other common weaponry. On his 60th birthday, Thordemar enlisted in the elven army of Quel'Thalas and successfully completed his training as a front line warrior. Meanwhile, Felo'thore had taken interest in the arcane and began his lifelong training in Dalaran in hopes of finding a place along the Magi. The two men would lead separate lives for almost 20 years, and while that time frame seems rather short in proportion to an elven lifespan, it felt like hundreds to them. Thordemar attributed his passion in battle to his mother, who was a fierce guardian of her time. In training and with personal enlightenment, the young elf quickly learned how to cut down an enemy with both sword and shield, becoming one of the first elves of his class to take the stance of a gladiator on the field. Felo'Thore Thordemar's last surviving blood is his brother and the two are very close, yet also far apart. Both grew up with separate interests and to this day, Thordemar holds some complicated feelings about Felo'Thore's presence in Dalaran after Jaina Proudmore banished the blood elves from the city. Felo'Thore has kept his instructor a complete secret from his family and has struggled to stay in contact with them ever since. Today, Thordemar is happy to know his brother is out of the city, but is still mixed with feelings of anger and mistrust- most of it because of hurt. The two are always down for a good spat but underneath sibling conflict, there is a deep loyalty and respect for one another. The Fall of Quel'Thalas The fall of Quel'Thalas was a tragedy that changed every life in the High Home and the Emberfells were no exception. Nearly a week before Arthas and his army marched on the kingdom, Thordemar was overjoyed to have been en route to the city of Dalaran. He was on a top secret business trip of sorts for the army, and was looking forward to visiting his brother as well. But upon his arrival to the city, word broke out of what was transpiring in Quel'Thalas. Thordemar raced through the city streets on his fastest mount, finding Felo'thori, and begged him to conjure a portal. But the news came too late. Felo'thore teleported both of them back to Silvermoon City to discover their parents and many others had been slain. The devastation shook them, and with nowhere to go, the last remaining Emberfells assisted survivors with gathering the remains of their dead. A few days later, Prince Kael'thas arrived to mourn. In a service held in the Court of the Sun, with his eulogy, the distraught Prince named his people the Sin'dorei, and the brothers accepted their new title with both sorrow and hope. Thordemar would go on to struggle with guilt for the next decade even though he knew from the devastation there was little he would have been able to do. He would have been slaughtered as a lamb as well. Felo'thore was able to stay more positive- perhaps because of his detachment with life back at home for so long. Thordemar Today Thordemar has come a long way in healing since the loss of his parents and people. He has found ways to enjoy life after tragedy and transferring to the Horde army as a mercenary has become a cathartic experience in recent years. He has put much of his energy into exploring new ends of the world and joining fellow skilled fighters on dangerous adventures for lucrative treasures. He has championed many difficult encounters and continues to build reputations with factions all over the world. With his most recent mission in Draenor completed, Thordemar has come home to join the Thalassian militia known as The Sunguard with a passion to fight for a new chapter for his people in the wake of the New Horde establishment. to be continued..... Category:Characters Category:Sunspears